


Te quiero a ti

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de tumblr. Está basada en la escena final del capítulo 4x23 de Castle.</p></blockquote>





	Te quiero a ti

Sherlock escuchó las gotas de agua cayendo de su abrigo, empapado porque a mitad de camino había empezado a llover con fuerza pero él no llevaba paraguas. Estaba ante el piso donde vivía Irene desde hacía meses para pedirle perdón por no hacerle caso y suplicarle la ayuda que ella ya le había ofrecido antes. Lamentaba haber discutido: si la hubiese escuchado… ella le había advertido y le había ofrecido ayuda, pero en lugar de aceptarla, Sherlock había preferido alejarla de los problemas y el resultado había sido catastrófico. 

-¿Sherlock? -saludó Irene muy seria- ¿Qué quieres?

-A ti -susurró en respuesta antes de abrazarla con fuerza, pero ella lo apartó antes de que la besase- Solo te quiero a ti.

Sherlock apoyó su frente en la de Irene. Temblaba de frío y hasta el jersey de ella empezaba a humedecerse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó mientras ayudaba a Sherlock a quitarse el pesado abrigo.

-Perdóname. Siento no haberte hecho caso… ahora estoy solo. He tenido que abandonar a la gente que me importaba… fingir que llevo años mintiendo y que estoy muerto… Perdí mi oportunidad, pero ayúdame, ya solo me quedas tú. 

Era la primera vez que Irene veía a Sherlock tan desesperado. Podía regañarle como a un niño pequeño, pero en aquel momento, empapado y desplomado en sus brazos, lo único que necesitaba era su apoyo. Terminó de quitarle el abrigo, que había goteado hasta dejar un pequeño charco, y besó sus fríos y temblorosos labios.

-Gracias -murmuró él.

Irene le cogió la mano y lo guió hasta su dormitorio, donde terminó de quitarle la ropa mojada. Ya habría tiempo para reproches cuando la angustia y el frío hubiesen sido reemplazados por la tranquilidad y la calidez.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de tumblr. Está basada en la escena final del capítulo 4x23 de Castle.


End file.
